Twilight Renegade
by Tangerine Tigress
Summary: My first fanfic! I suck at summaries, so I'll just say it's a Zelink fic, and it has the lyrics to a song I wrote. Doesn't really fit with the story, but it's okay. Don't flame the story. The song is called Renegade, which explains the title.


**Hello readers, writers, reviewers, and other random people. I am Tangerine Tigress. Call me Tigress if you'd like.**

_**Please note**_** that this is my first fanfic. I don't really understand how everything works yet, so try to pity me if I fail miserably on this. (Which I may do.)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Zelda: Twilight Princess, or any of its characters. I do, however, own the song that was put in here. (Also, don't get too angry if you hate the song.) I know it may not go too well with the whole story, but I hope it's okay! **

_**The song is called Renegade, which explains the title!**_

**Twilight Renegade**

It was a peaceful evening in Hyrule, and as the sun had begun to set, two lone figures stood outside Castle Town. It had been nearly a year since Ganondorf had (not really) died, and the Twilight Princess, Midna, had traveled back to her world. After Link returned to Ordon, and Princess Zelda went back to her castle, they started to take monthly visits to see each other. Their visits had become more frequent over time, and as a result, they now saw each other once a week.

As they stood together on this particular meeting, they thought about how the residents of Castle Town had discovered that Link could turn into a wolf. For a time, nearly everyone shunned him. Telma still welcomed him to her bar, and Agitha never thought anything was wrong with a person who could turn into an animal. Other than those two, all people would do when they saw him was turn and run away. Many were afraid of him.

**(A/N: Why are people afraid, you ask? I want them to be! *evil grin*)**

_I call your name_

_But in my heart_

_I know its better_

_If we stayed apart_

_Past the times_

_And friends we've made_

_I'll still be called_

_The renegade_

Only when Zelda explained that Link had saved her life, along with their lives, did the people think of him as a hero. In his modesty, Link did not prefer having so many people crowding around him every time he went through the town square. That was part of the reason why he chose to have their get-together s in places where he wouldn't be chased by his fan-girls so much. Also, so Zelda wouldn't be nagged by her guards about how she 'spends far too much time with that peasant.' She never liked it when the rest of the royal family told her that, either.

_The loner, the strider  
_

_The barely survivor_

_Stuck halfway between_

_Light and shadow._

_In a life that seems_

_To take a deadly toll_

_In a world that always_

_Spins out of control_

Now that they were alone, Zelda broke the silence that had hovered around them for almost an hour.

"Link, do you remember much about when Midna left?" She asked calmly, turning to him as she spoke. Link rarely spoke to anyone for long periods of time, but he seemed comfortable around her.

"Yes, your majesty. You know, the sky somehow reminds me of when Midna returned to her people and left us stranded in the middle of the desert." They both laughed a little at this, recalling how they had stood there for an hour wondering how to get back; before Zelda finally realized once again that she could take them to the castle with her magic.

_This is the way it should be_

_With you and me together_

_Never the way it could be_

_But I'll be holding on forever_

_I'm the last one to fall_

_And the first one to see_

_That you and I_

_ Were always meant to be_

Their laughter died down after a time, and Link looked thoughtful.

"Princess…"

"Link, please call me Zelda. I can understand you calling me by my royal titles in public, but we're alone now." She stated before he could finish.

He stared at her for a moment. "Zelda, I don't really understand why you offer me to meet with you so often."

"You mean, you do not like talking with me for a time every week?" She asked bluntly.

"No, that is not what I meant at all!" He replied rather quickly. Zelda looked at him, sensing his nervousness. There was something else in those blue eyes…something she couldn't place.

_Though all those times_

_I've come to your aid_

_I'll still be called _

_The renegade_

_The loner, the strider _

_The barely survivor_

_Stuck halfway between_

_Light and shadow_

_In a life that seems_

_To take a deadly toll_

_In a world that always_

_ Spins out of control_

"What I meant was," Link went on, "that you should be doing something worthwhile, instead of wasting your time on me."

"The castle guards tell me the same thing when I leave to see you. In reality, I think spending time with you _is_ worthwhile."

Link and Zelda both began to blush slightly after that. Another silence followed, leaving the two to their own thoughts.

_Denying all the expectations_

_Reaching past those limitations_

_Knowing there's so much to explore_

_I don't care if they say I'm nothing more_

_Than a renegade_

After a time, the silence was broken. This time, Link spoke first.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like seeing you, too." He started. That statement made them blush a little more, but he continued. "Maybe we could meet in the castle sometime. If you would like me to, I could even take you down to Ordon on Epona."

"I am not entirely sure about that. The villagers may follow us everywhere as they do in Castle Town" She said while glancing over at the busy little town.

"I can tell them early that you will be coming, and they will be more likely to understand."

"What about the guards? They do not like to have me away for a long time." She continued.

"The guards can never tell you what to do. You tell _them_ what to do. Also…" he added quickly, "I could always prove to them that you are in safe hands." With that, he pulled out the master sword and swung it around a bit. The blade sliced through the air with a great deal of neatness and precision that was not even seen among the highest of the royal guard. (Though the arrogant knights would never admit it.)

_A loner, a strider  
_

_Hardly a survivor_

_Stuck somewhere between _

_Light and shadow_

_In a life that seems _

_To take a deadly toll_

_In a world that always_

_Spins out of control_

She laughed again. After he put his sword back, she offered him her hand. He took it as she whispered, "I accept your offer, Link."

"When should I return to take you to the village? Does tomorrow seem reasonable?" He inquired.

"Tomorrow is fine enough for me." Zelda answered.

_So what's the difference_

_The price is paid_

_These new inhibitions_

_Make everyone say_

_I'm a renegade_

"Very well then, Zelda." He said softly. He lightly kissed her on the cheek before backing away. Zelda started to step foreward, the grass swaying around her feet. She somehow managed to trip over the root of a nearby pine tree that protruded from the ground. Before she could reach the ground, though, she landed in the arms of Link. Zelda felt her cheeks become warm again as she blushed. Link, whose face had already become pink after kissing her, blushed profusely now.

He held her close for a moment, letting her regain her balance. Not that either one minded, of course. Zelda spoke again after steadying herself, her voice now softer yet stronger.

"Shall we walk back to the castle?" She asked politely.

"If that is what you wish, Zelda." Link replied. "Besides, there are still some who do not trust me…being a wolf."

Zelda knew that there were still issues to settle with her guards, the royal family, and her people. However, those problems could wait for a few days. The princess of Hyrule and the 'chosen hero' smiled as they went back to the castle, walking side by side as the sun set behind them.

**END****!!!!!**

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Also, please don't flame the story. You can flame the song, though. I'll understand completely since I can't put down the music or sing to anyone. (Besides, my singing voice is terrible!)**

**Note:**** Putting a song I wrote in a story is a one-time thing unless reviewers want me****to do another (which I highly doubt.)**


End file.
